Be with me, I'm having Nightmares
by Whisky Whisk
Summary: When Ichigo was a kid, he would always crawl onto Grimmjow's bed for comfort and protection everytime he had nightmares. Now that he's old enough and still gets nightmares, will he crawl back to the comfort of the said blue-haired man? One-shot. Fluff.


_A/N: I wanted to try something new so here it is. Yes, this is my very first slash/yaoi/shonen-ai fanfic and I like GrimmIchi so yeah, I decided to make one._

_I'm supposed to make a Tekken fanfic, but this two are just so darn adorable._

_Enjoy~!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Edited: 6.1.11. **_**Hopefully,**_** it's better.**

* * *

"Grimmjow."

A soft child-like voice woke up Grimmjow from his deep sleep. Groaning, and reluctantly at first, he sat up, propping himself on his elbow. Tiredly, he rubbed the sleep off of his eyes to make out the blurry figure in front of him.

"I-Ichigo?" He yawned sleepily when his vision finally came clear. "What are you doing here?"

The child looked at him, opening his mouth a little then immediately closing it, as if hesitating. The child dropped his head, evidently avoiding the gaze of the older man as if he was embarrassed to speak out the words.

Grimmjow glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside his bed. It was _11:30_. _Why was the boy still up at this hour?_

"What are you doing here, brat?" He asked again, still feeling a bit drowsy. "You're supposed to be a sleep at this time."

The six years old boy didn't reply to him, and instead, warily continued his gaze on the floor. Grimmjow managed to detect the fear and fright on the boy's huge, chocolate eyes. Worried of the younger boy's reticent trouble, the blunet sighed before calling the attention of Ichigo.

"Come here, you."

Ichigo immediately looked up at Grimmjow with wide cheerful eyes; fear fading away while a big, pleasant smile came across his face. Without a second thought, Ichigo scrambled hurriedly onto Grimmjow's bed and into the young man's welcoming wide open arms. The child enjoyed the comforting warmth and the familiar minty scent of Grimmjow as the said blunet squeezed him tightly as he snuggled closer to Grimmjow's chest.

"Having nightmares?" Grimmjow mumbled into the set of wild orange hair.

Ichigo nodded. "Can I sleep with you?" He gazed up at Grimmjow's calm cerulean eyes with his warm, vulnerable orbs, slightly watery from the nightmare he had unexpectedly dreamt of. "I…I'm scared."

Grimmjow gave the boy a soft kiss on the forehead. "Alright." He tucked Ichigo securely with his blanket before tenderly wrapping his long arms around the said boy. "…But only tonight."

His calm humming quickly lulled the frightened orange-haired boy to a now peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Grimmjow!" It was a soft whisper.

Grimmjow rolled over on the other side of the bed, groaning as if telling the arouser that he didn't want to wake up.

"Grimmjow!" The hot breath on his ears tickled him.

Grimmjow opened his eyes unwillingly, staring –or rather, glaring –at the person who unreasonably woke him up. "Yeah, Ichigo?"

"Scoot over."

"What?" He sat up a little when Ichigo freely took the empty space beside him on his bed. He felt Ichigo's silky soft pajama shirt on his bare chest.

"I'm staying here." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow, hugging him tightly.

Grimmjow was momentarily stunned at what the teenage boy did. Ichigo was sixteen years old now, clearly not a kid anymore; he wasn't the cuddly and clingy type. Instead of the usual hug Grimmjow was happily used to, it was gradually replaced with a glare and an intended –only when Ichigo was constantly teased by the blunet –punch from teen.

"What's wrong?" He whispered to Ichigo's ear when he got back from his brief reminiscing, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulling the teen closer, his presence and warmth offering safety to the teen.

"N-Nothing!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "There's got to be something wrong. Why else would you go here in my room?" A huge grin crept across Grimmjow's face. "Unless, of course, you missed me."

Ichigo shot him a glare. "You wish. I-I don't miss you!" The teen hoped that the looming darkness in the room hid the imminent blush creeping its way on his face.

"What are you doing here then?" Grimmjow's grin widened. "Strawberry," he added instantly, earning a glare and a scowl from the teenager.

"Don't call me Strawberry!" Ichigo retorted, pulling away from Grimmjow's grip.

"Alright, whatever you say…" There was a short pause before he continued. "Berry."

"Stop that!" Ichigo narrowed his eyes even more.

"Stop what, Berry?" Grimmjow snickered.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"So, what if I am enjoying this?" Grimmjow grinned teasingly. "What are you gonna do about it, Berry?"

Upset and irritated from the continuous teasing of the blunet, Ichigo sat up from the bed and quickly started for the door, ignoring Grimmjow's infuriating laugh and call.

Before Ichigo could grasp the door knob, Grimmjow quickly grabbed the teen around the waist and heaved him back onto his bead, earning a yelp from Ichigo's part. The teenage gasp a little and started thrashing around to escape from Grimmjow's strong grip. "Let go of me!"

Ichigo stiffened instantly when he felt Grimmjow's hard chest against his back and the hot breath of the older man on his reddening ear. Ichigo tried –but failed miserably –not to blush harder for he knew that the blunet noticed it and could practically _hear _the smirk from Grimmjow. "I won't call you that anymore. I was just trying to distract you because you looked frightened awhile ago. Having nightmares again?"

Grimmjow could sense Ichigo steadily relaxing in his grip before the teenager slowly nodded his head.

"You could still stay here if you're scared." Grimmjow reassured him with a calm, soothing voice.

Ichigo turned around to gaze at Grimmjow's face with the same warm, vulnerable eyes he had when he was younger. He was about to utter a word, but as if the blunet already knows the answer, Grimmjow shushed him, placing a finger against his pink, soft lips. "You should sleep now then."

Submissively, Ichigo did what was told to him, snuggling closer to Grimmjow's chest as if it was his only protection and comfort. He immediately felt safe and content, enjoying and loving Grimmjow's comfortable warmth and familiar minty scent like he used to when he was still a kid. Grimmjow protectively wrapped his long arms around the teenager, humming slowly and calmly like what he used to do to quickly lull the terrified orange head boy to sleep. Grimmjow smiled contently when Ichigo's breathing became slow and steady, a confirmation that the boy was fast asleep. Grimmjow gave the boy a soft kiss on the forehead before he continued his humming until he also was conquered by sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Uh, what do you think? You guys tell me, please. I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me what you think about it. Flame it, review it, or criticize it. Yeah, you get my point. _

_I hope you enjoyed it~!_

_So yeah, I edited it, because the previous one was too corny and cheesy – and maybe it is until now, but hopefully it's a lot better compared to the previous one. Feel free to criticize and correct me. _


End file.
